Kakarotto (Universe 13)
Overview This Goku comes from Universe 13, where he is known as Kakarot. In this universe, he never bumped his head as a baby, and eventually slaughtered the human race. Personality Kakarot never received the tutelage of Gohan, and never lost his Saiyan heritage despite his race being practically extinct. He shows no regret over killing millions of people and never developed any of the relationships he normally would have. This Kakarot is referenced as a pervert, seen when he relentlessly demands that his female opponent, Kat, "bear his child", and later to a one-shot character, Mary Sue. Abilities It is not completely known how much power Kakarot has. His resilience must be impressive, because when Broly and Vegito clashed, the shockwave caused a Cell Junior to be slammed against a wall, while Kakarot and Vegeta (in their SSJ forms) managed to stand their ground. Judging from the battle against Kat, he has an unprecedented resistance to illusionary attacks. Biography Background Having never bumped his head as a baby, Kakarot grew into the Saiyan he was intended to be and slaughtered the entire human race as he grew of age. He recalls having fought his versions of King Piccolo and Krillin, and he lived long enough for Raditz, his brother, to eventually come to Earth where he eagerly joined him. They then proceeded and joined Vegeta and Nappa probably telling them about the sacred Dragon Balls that once existed on planet Earth. They then moved on to Namek to use the Dragon Balls. On Namek, they were able to defeat Freeza because Vegeta unlocked the Super Saiyan transformation during the battle. Apparently though, they were unable to get their wish on those Dragon Balls, increasing their intent to win the tournament. Over the next two decades Kakarotto systemically wiped out Earth's population, as per his original purpose. He specifically remembers killing the Universe 13 counterparts of Kulilin and Piccolo (although he does not specify whether it was Piccolo Daimao or "Ma Junior." The Piccolo of Universe 18 speculates that Kakarotto probably killed Universe 13's Kami-sama as well, although it might only be indirectly as a result of killing Piccolo. This makes more sense as Kakarotto knows about the Dragon Balls but not how to locate them, having presumably killed Bulma before she could invent the Dragon Radar. It was probably only when he killed Piccolo that he realized the Dragon Balls had turned to ordinary stones. Twenty years after he landed on Earth, Kakarotto's brother, Radditz, arrived along with Prince Vegeta and the elite warrior Nappa. Kakarotto informs the other three remaining Saiyans about his time on Earth and most importantly, his discovery of Earth's Dragon Balls and the connection they had with the Namekian that was on Earth. The four of them decide to journey to Namek and search for their Dragon Balls. On Namek, Prince Vegeta discovers the secret of the Super Saiyan and destroys Freeza and his men on Namek. At some later point, Kakarotto also unlocks the power of the Super Saiyan. Afterwards the Super Saiyans presumably take over Freeza's empire, kill King Cold and Coola and dominate the universe, although it seems that they never got their wish on Namek giving them great incentive in the tournament. DBM Round 1 In his first match against Kat, Kakarot suffers exposure to Kat's pheromone attack, but he manages to defeat Kat's technique by asserting his dominance over her. This nearly costs him the match once Kat surrenders, his next blow is stopped only by the sharp intervention of Vegeta from his universe. In the next round he will face Pan from Universe 18 although it is possible that Pan forfeited the fight since she told her father she would want to forfeit after Universe 16 Pan was defeated by Bojack. However he will have to face Vegeta or Trunks in the round after that. After witnessing his brother Raditz lose to their father, Kakarot insulted his brother stating "Good job Loser, you can't even pass the first round." Raditz then asks him to push down his left eye so he can revert back to normal. Round 2 Kakarot is scheduled to fight Pan in his next match. During the rest before Round 2, Kakarot and the Saiyans were confronted by Gohan. Kakarot is currently face-deep in a wall thanks to Gohan. Gallery Dbm_special_coloring_145_by_bk_81-d39qe8r.png Kakarottossj800.jpg Category:Universe 13 Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Male Category:First Round Winner Category:Participant